1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal module and a front panel of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television sets using a liquid crystal display device and a display device for personal computers are offered.
Such liquid crystal display devices have a cabinet and a liquid crystal module assembled inside the cabinet. The liquid crystal module has a liquid crystal panel, a back light unit that is arranged on the rear side of the liquid crystal panel, and a chassis that holds the liquid crystal panel and the back light unit.
In many cases, the cabinet has a front panel facing the front and having a rectangular opening thereinside, and the liquid crystal panel is arranged so that its display surface is faced to the opening.
In such a liquid crystal display device, when the liquid crystal panel receives an external force in the thickness direction, the colors and edges of an image displayed are disturbed. Thus, it is necessary to secure a predetermined space between the edge part of the front panel configuring the opening and the display surface of the liquid crystal panel so that an external force is not affected in the thickness direction of the liquid crystal panel.
On the other hand, when a larger space is formed between the edge part of the front panel configuring the opening and the display surface of the liquid crystal panel, the structures inside the cabinet are seen by a user, which disfigures the appearance of the device. Therefore, it is necessary to regulate the space so as not to widen over predetermined dimensions.
In the techniques before, such a structure is proposed that a hook disposed on a front panel is engaged with the outer frame part of a chassis that holds a back light unit, whereby the front panel is mounted on the back light unit (see JP-A-2003-195263 (Patent Reference 1)).